WE THANK GOD FOR SENDING YOU TO US
by krittz
Summary: advnce bdy gift fr Riya aka dreamfanafic...duo...oldie duo.. *riyu kal available nahi houngi so tdy published it*


**_27th august.._** _.an ordinary day fr all.._

 _But some years ago a very pyari si cute si..choti si..obedient si bachi iss din duniya mey prakat hui thi.._

 _* **Riya** happy?itni tareef kr diya?*_

 _yea some of you guessed it correct.._

 _Its **Riya** known as **Dreamfanafic..**_

 ** _Happy birthday Riya aka_** ** _Dreamfanafic.._**

 _Aab bachi ki demand list itni choti thi ki mujhe yaad hi nahi to socha khud se kuch de du.._

 _An OS based on oldie duo duo and bit team_

 _First time tried to focus on oldie duo...so vul chul maaf ho_

 _As this is fr Riya no couple there and no Tarika Shreya present_

 _so those expecting them abhie vaag jao..._

 _Chalo let's start..._

 _Rvw mey tareef kr dena meri_

* * *

dr. Salunkhe came back after a good early morning jogging and picked up his newspaper when the date catches his attention...

"arey aj to uss kharus ka janmdin hey..chlo call krke kehta hu..ki meri yaaddash kitni achi hey"

he picked up his cell and dialed the number only to hear

THE NUMBER YOU ARE TRYING TO REACH IS CURRENTLY SWITCHED OFF

dr. Salunkhe glanced at the watch "itni der taq so raha kya bdy boy?" then laughed at own comments "boy?budha hey budha..chlo budhe ko ek saal aur budhe hone ki bad mey wish kr lenge pehle ready hoke bureau pahuchte hey"

he moved in quickly got ready and moved out.

.

.

Abhijeet was still busy in his breakfast and a case file when heard a loud horn just outside his house

he didn't looked up but nodded absent mindedly

unfortunately the car driver is not having such super x-ray vision to notice his nod through the walls so again pressed the horn.

Now Abhijeet looked up "arey aj yea jldi kyun agaya...aab to pure colony ko jagah k chorega...chlo bhai Abhijeet warna bahut chillayega"

he wrapped up the file and moved out..

Got inside the car with "aj jade kyun agaye?"

"kya boss aj gift kharidne jana hey na"

"gift?kis khushi mey?"

"aab ravan ko iss saal hum surprise denge yea plan to tumne aur Freddy ne hi banaya tha.."

"ravan...suprise..arey haan aj to ACP sir ka birthday hey.."

Daya made a dramatic face "ha aj hi ki din to ravan ki punarjanm hua tha"

"Daya...!" hearing the strict voice Daya placed a finger on his lips and nodded in no

Abhijeet smiled "aab chalo bhi.."

"per boss kya khride?"

"umm watch?"

"yea to koi bhi team member soch lega..hum kuch alag denge.."

"ek kaam kro tum kuch files time se pehle complete krke de do..sir k liye sbse bara surprise hoga"

"Abhijeet I'm serious.."

Abhijeet nodded but then laughed out loud..

Daya preferred looking out.

"acha acha ek kaam krte hey hum bureau chlte hey..woha sbse puchte kaun kya socha fir jo kisine nahi socha wo hum sochte.."

Daya smiled naughtily "yea cheating hey boss"

Abhijeet answered proudly "nahi ise intelligence kehte hey"

Daya sighed and started the car.

Soon they reached bureau and while parking car found dr. Salunkhe too coming out.

Daya wished him good morning with "waise sir apko yaad hey aj kya hey?"

"haa tumlog ki budha ACP ek saal aur budha hoga aj.."

Abhijeet chirped in "ACP sir ko budha kaha aapne?"

"haa kaha to?"

"nahi mtlb ager sir sun le to?"

"to mein kya darta hu..tumhare uss kharus se.."

Abhijeet was again going to answer when Daya stopped them with "yea aap dono do minute mey jhgra kiu start krte hey?Abhijeet tum chup raho..aur sir hum ne ACP sir ko surprise dene ki sochi hey.."

"haan yea acha hey..to plan kya hey.."

Abhijeet answered "aab taq kuch soch nahi paye.."

"tum soch rahe ho na isliye.."

Daya glared at Abhijeet and turned to Salunkhe sir with "aap kuch suggest kr skte ho?"

Salunkhe nodded and was going to say something when Freddy and Sachin came in the parking lot.

Abhijeet called them "ayo Freddy.."

Freddy and Sachin joined them with "kya hua sir aaplog kuch baat kr rahe they?"

Abhijeet nodded "ha ACP sir k liye gift soch rahe they.."

Sachin nodded "hum ne to soch liya.."

Daya raised his eyes "kya socha?"

Sachin started "Rajat sir watch..Freddy tie set..Vivek humare team moment's ki collage..mein..meine actually socha nahi"

"aur larkiya?"Abhijeet asked

Freddy sighed "bataya nahi"

Daya smirked "lo boss jitna information milna tha mil gaya"

Abhijeet smiled "per idea to aya nahi"

dr. Salunkhe teased "tum jo soch rahe ho.."

Daya slapped his head "uff sir pls.."

Freddy looked around "sir hum ager yeaha khare rehkar plan kre to ACP sir ajayenge"

Abhijeet nodded "haan yea sahi bola chalo bureau.." he stopped as his phone rang

"ACP sir.."

and he received the call "ha sir kahie"

"Abhijeet aj mein bureau lunch ki bad pahuchunga..tum dekh lena.."

"kyun sir..mera mtlb lunch.."

"haa wo DIG aur DCP se meeting hey"

"aapko aj bhi uss Hitler ko jhelna hoga?"

ACP smiled "Abhijeet.."

"sorry sir"

"accha rakhta hu.."

"haan sir happy..." he realized the call is already cut and someone nudged him..

He looked at Daya..

"boss humne surprise plan kiya tha.."

Abhijeet smiled shyly "wo mtlb.."

dr. Salunkhe smiled "kya Daya wish hi to kr raha tha.."

Daya smiled with a murmur "inn dono ka samjhna mushkil hey.."

Freddy stopped them with "sir hum tab taq soch ley?"

Abhijeet nodded "haan chalo bureau chalte hey"

they all entered the bureau and before they can carry on the discussion further they got busy as a call came from local police station about a case.

.

.

During lunch hour the whole team gathered in cafeteria.

Dr. Salunkhe asked "tum log ka plan bana?"

Abhijeet shook his head "kaha doctor saab.."

the girls looked at each other "sir aap log bhi kuch soch nahi paye?"

Daya looked up "hum bhi mtlb?"

"sir hume bhi kuch samjh nahi aya.."

Pankaj happily said "mein to le bhi aya.."

dr. Salunkhe asked "kya?"

he produced a big sized card with "yea.."

the card has "WE THANK GOD FOR SENDING YOU TO US" written on it

Freddy read it aloud with "haan baat to sahi hey.."

Daya impatiently said "per hum sir ko koi acha sa surprise dena cahte they na.."

Abhijeet who was looking at the card smirked "ek idea hey"

.

.

.

After the whole hectic day consisting of meeting and bureau ACP sir was lying on his arm chair staring at a photograph of a cute kid of around 5 years.

" **dad aap itna late kiu kiya?"**

 **"sorry beta kaam tha..aap soye nahi?"**

 **"nai aapko yea dena tha na"**

 **he produced a hand card with a childish drawing on it.**

 **"yea kya hey beta?"**

 **"uff kya dad aap vul gaye..aj aapka hpy bdy hey na..to meine yea card banaya.."**

 **"accha thank u beta" and ACP moved inside his room with "Sadhna khana lagana" unaware that his son has many thing more fr him.**

"mein kabhie tumpey dhyan hi nahi diya..kash tab dhyan diya hota to aj yeauh akele yaadon mey jeena nahi parta"

" **dad come on mein apne birth day to aapke saath manana chor hi chuka hu..aapka birthday saath mey manana cahe to bhi problem aapko?itna to waqt de skte na aap?"**

"waqt..ek aise daulat jo na hum kharid sakte na apne hisab se chala sakte..kho dey to fir kama bhi nahi sakte..aur isi waqt ki phislti ret mey meine bahut kuch kho diya"

 **"dad u and ur duty..ek din dekh lena dad aapki pass bas duty hi rehega aur sab khali.."**

ACP sir closed his eyes and leaned back when heard a doorbell

he got up wiped his eyes and moved to the door..

He opened the door to find his whole team with dr. Salunkhe standing there

"arey tum sab.."

"ha bhai aab tum ek saal aur budhe ho rahe they to bacho ne socha uss baat ki khusiya manaya jaye" answered dr. Salunkhe while entering pushing aside ACP..

"budha hoga tu.."

"tumhara koi girlfriend hey?nahi na..kiuki tum budhe ho.."

"abey chup kr..mein aab bhi kahi jata hu na to halchal ho jata hey.."

"arey wo to itni kharus budhe ko dekh log dar jate honge.."

Abhijeet who was still now smiling now chirped "haan doctor saab wo to sir sharif hey isliye warna to.."

"warna kya..aur mtlb kya hey tumhara mein sharif nahi hu.."

"aab sach to juban pey ahi jati hey.."

Daya stopped them with "Abhijeet chup rahoge thori der bad mey larr lena..(turned to ACP sir) sir happy birthday..actually hume aapko kuch dikhana hey"

"ha dikhao.."

Freddy said enthusiastically "ayiye na.."

"per kaha?"

Abhijeet answered "aapki garden mey sir..pls"

ACP nodded

"chalo.."

they all moved to backyards..

Rows of pots having a small plant in each of it is waiting fr them..

ACP sir looked around "yea kya hey?"

Pankaj merrily took out the card and forwarded it with "aapka birthday surprise sir"

ACP sir glanced at the car and reading it a sweet smile came on his lips..

Abhijeet started "sir yea baat serf card pey likhi hui nahi sach mey hum sab feel krte hey..aap ki jaisa mentor mila sayed isiliye aj humara team iss maukam taq pahuch paya..aapne ek team ki head hone ki saath saath hume itne rishte de diye ki.."

"haa sir..humne pehle hi socha tha aapko koi surprise dene ka..per kuch sujh nahi raha tha" Daya smiled shyly "thora darr bhi lag raha tha.."

ACP sir who was still now listening with a smile turned serious with "haa kahi ravan bharak na jaye hey na?"

Daya immediately looked down and Abhijeet started scrutinizing those plants..

Pankaj nodded "ha sir aj Daya sir ne yeahi kaha tha..aapko kaise pata?"

"mujhe sab pata hey..mera ek kaan na tum logo ki saath ghumta hey..aur inn dono ka to.."

dr. Salunkhe stopped him with "aab yea dono ne galat bhi to nahi bola..tumhara kya bharosa kab bharak jao.."

ACP sir just glared then turned to the plants with "waise surprise hey accha.."

Purvi smiled "actually idea Abhijeet sir aur Salunkhe sir ki hey"

ACP sir raised his eyes "dono ek saath?"

all the officers giggled..dr. Salunkhe started carelessly "haan wo to tumhare ladle ne kaha ki god ko thanks bolne ka best rasta hey unki iss duniya ko sundar banana..jiska best upay hey per paudhe…aur yea ek rit bhi hey janmdin pey per lagane ki..meine socha tumhe per pasand bhi hey to meine bas haan bol diya"

ACP sir smiled "thanks.."

now the team gifted an embarrassed smile with words like "kya sir..aap...are nahi sir"

ACP stopped them with "accha aab gher ki ander chalo..sab mil ke chai pite hey"

dr. Salunkhe chirped "serf chai..kanjus..aj to.."

ACP sir stopped him "kha lena aur jo khana hey chal"

but team was not so easy at this so started excusing as "sir aj nahi..wo sir files krni hey..database"

and they took the permission to leave after handling the other gifts..

After their departure ACP turned to duo with "tum dono ko to koi kaam nahi hey na?"

a pair of pendulum movement..

"chalo ander"

they all moved to lounge ACP asked them to seat and himself moved inside to order tea and snacks..

Abhijeet's eyes fall on the photo, "sir Nakul ko yaad kr rahe they.."

dr. Salunkhe followed his gaze "aqsar krta hey..kahi na kahi khud ko doshi manta hey.."

Daya sighed "nahi sir..haan sayed ACP sir ki yea kasur hey ki unhone apne bete ko wo waqt aur wo ahmiyet wo saath nahi de paye..wo bhi kya krte majbur they..per iss kasur ka yea anjam nahi tha..Nakul serf uss guidance aur saath ki absence mey aisa nahi ban sakta..fir to mujhe pata nahi kya banna cahiye tha.."

Abhijeet patted his shoulder..he smiled a little then continued "sayed Nakul yeahi banta ager use wo pyar mil bhi jata to"

he stopped seeing ACP sir coming back..

ACP sir noticed the bit gloomy environment then noticed the photo

He transferred the photo in the drawer when heard a low "sorry sir"

"sorry kiu Abhijeet"

"wo aap..hum aise waqt mey..agaye to.."

sensing his hesitation ACP stopped him with "sorry nahi..thank u..aise waqt pey tum log aye jab mein tanhai se jujh raha tha.."

sensing environment getting emotional dr. Salunkhe teased "waise aur kitne din tang kroge?"

"kya mtlb hey tera?"

"nahi retirement kab loge?budhe to ho gaye.."

"dekh Salunkhe tu.."

duo sighed and lazily sat back on sofa waiting fr this forever tom and jerry fight to have a break..till then enjoying the fight..

May be this is the source of energy which help ACP sir still to fight with loneliness and crime

* * *

 **r and r**


End file.
